


7 Years Coming

by goodygoody365



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodygoody365/pseuds/goodygoody365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1979: A day like no other</p><p>also posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodnight, My Love

These are not my characters. I am merely borrowing them. All credit goes to Jack Webb, R.A. Cinader, and Universal Studios. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Goodnight, My Love

September 18, 1979

"I wonder what he's up to," Dixie McCall mutters to herself as she changes out of her nurse's uniform into street clothes. Dr. Kel Brackett had been acting strangely all day, and that odd behavior had not gone unnoticed by his head nurse. He had gotten off shift at 3pm, and right before he left he had asked her to come over once her shift ended.

Now, it was 7 o'clock and her 12-hour shift was over. She finished changing and walked to her car, still puzzling over the doctor's odd behavior. The 10 minute drive gave her plenty of uninterrupted time to think about Kel. They had been an official couple for only 6 months now, but it had been a long time coming. 7 years coming, in fact.

She pulled up in front of his house, still thinking. What could he be up to? She climbed the the 3 brick steps to his front door, and knocked.

"Hey, Dix," says Kel with a smile. "Come on in."

Dixie crosses the threshold, surprised to see him still in the shirt and tie he wore to work.

"Sorry Kel," she says. "I didn't realize this was a dressy affair." She herself was wearing jeans and a patterned green blouse.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," he answers. "We're not going anywhere. I just forgot to change." He takes of his tie and unbuttons his collar, hoping to make her more comfortable. He honestly couldn't care less about what she wore. She could've shown up in a garbage sack and his feelings would not have changed.

"Sit down, Dix," Kel says as he leads her into the dining room. "I've made dinner."

Dixie takes it all in. Kel, smiling bigger than ever, pulls her chair out for her. The gorgeous redwood table is shining. Two peacock blue candles in crystal holders sit in the middle of it. Two placemats, the same color as the candles with white trim, sit across from each other on the glossy wood. Gleaming silverware sits on pristine white napkins, and there is a crystal goblet at each place.

Kel brings out plates loaded with prime rib, cheesy potatoes, and green beans. He sets one plate in front of Dixie and the other at his place across from her. Then, he brings out a bottle of red wine and fills both of their goblets. He sits down, and raises his glass.

"To us."

"To us," Dixie echos. Still, she is confused. Big romantic gestures like this aren't Kel's thing. Sure, he's a great guy, a wonderful doctor, and a marvelous boyfriend. But he'd never so much as bought her flowers for her birthday.

They eat quietly, with Dixie complementing the food and Kel accepting the compliments. He looks nervous, she thinks. I wonder why.

After they finish eating, Kel clears the plates. He returns from the kitchen carrying crystal dishes of crème brûlée. He smiles at the look of excitement on Dixie's face. He knows that it's her favorite dessert.

They start in on the sweet custards. Kel can't help but grin at the look of pure delight on his Dix's face. He just hopes that delight carries through the rest of the evening.

Nearing the bottom of her dish, Dixie notices what looks like a folded paper sticking out of the remaining custard. She pulls it out. As she begins to unfold it, Kel gets up and pulls something out of his pocket.

She finishes unfolding it. "Dixie McCall," she reads, "I love you. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Now, I'm ready for the world to know how much I love you. I know I can be an jerk sometimes. That's just who I am. I can't promise you a flawless relationship, but I can promise you my love."

Dixie looks up from the note with tears in her eyes. "Kel," she begins, but he interrupts her.

"Dixie Ann McCall, will you marry me?' Kel Brackett is down on one knee, holding open a jewel case with the most beautiful diamond engagement ring inside.

Dixie throws her arms around him. "Yes," she whispers in his ear. "Yes, yes, yes."

She pulls away. and he slips the ring onto her finger. He holds her tight for a few minutes, then they walk to the front door. Despite the excitement of the evening, it's quite late and they both have 12-hour shifts scheduled for the next day. Dixie is floating on air as she walks to her car.

"Goodnight, my love," Kel calls from his porch.


	2. Diamonds

Chapter 2: Diamonds

September 19, 1979

Dixie wakes early the next morning, glorious dreams glittering in her mind. Then, she realizes that one of those dreams isn't a dream at all. She is engaged. She, Dixie McCall, is engaged to Dr. Kelly Brackett! She glances at the diamond ring on her finger, and grins.

Her shift starts at 11 am. Around noon, Squad 51 comes in with a victim. After Kel follows the gurney into treatment room 4, Roy and Johnny come over to the nurses' station to pick up some supplies.

"Hi, Dix," John says.

"Hey, guys," she replies, her exuberance not very well hidden in the giant smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Roy asks. Dixie just smiles wider.

"Okaaaaaay," Johnny says, eyeing her suspiciously. He rattles off a list of supplies they need, and she grabs them from the cupboard. She is just signing off on the supply sheet when Kel comes out of treatment 4. His eyes light up as soon as he sees his fiancée, and both paramedics notice it. John looks back and forth between the doctor and nurse.

"Alright, you guys," he says, his eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"You wanna show 'em, Dix?" Kel asks mysteriously.

She holds up her left hand, the diamond glistening on her ring finger. Her smile, if possible, gets even bigger. Finally, the paramedics begin to understand.

"That's great, you guys!" Roy exclaims. "When's the wedding?"

"November, probably," is Kel's answer. "And you two are going to be groomsmen."

"Oh, and Roy," Dixie adds, "ask Joanne if she'll be a bridesmaid."

"I don't need to ask her. We - all three of us - will be there," Roy replies, with a glance at  
Johnny.

"Of course we will!" Johnny is quick to back Roy up. "Who's your best man, Doc?"

"Joe," Kel answers. "I don't have a brother, so he's my only option."

"I heard that," says Dr. Joe Early, walking up to the group.

"Who else is in the bridal party, Dix?" Roy asks, ignoring Joe's comment.

"Well," she replies, "My sister Kim will be matron of honor and Kel's sister Sophie is going to be the other bridesmaid."

"Roy," Kel says suddenly, "do you think your kids would want a part in the wedding?"

"Uh, maybe," is his answer, "but they're kind of in an in-between age."

"Yeah, I think Jenny's a little old to be flower girl," Dixie says.

"I know," Kel says. "How about making her a junior bridesmaid? Chris could be a junior groomsman. We shouldn't leave them out completely."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Dixie says. "What do you think, Roy?"

He smiles. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

Then Johnny's HT crackles to life. "Squad 51, what's your status?"

He picks it up. "Squad 51, available."

"Squad 51, stand by for response." The alarm blares through the radio. "Squad 51, with Engine 51, vehicle accident with injuries. Corner of Wilmington and 5th. Wilmington and 5th. Time out: 12:36."

"See you guys later," Roy calls over his shoulder as they jog away.

"We'll be here," Joe says. "Now, Kel, about your 'only option'."


	3. Wedding Bells

Chapter 3: Wedding Bells

November 23, 1979

It's a beautiful autumn day, even for LA County. Sunny, cool but not cold. The sky is perfect, crystal blue dotted with fluffy clouds. The leaves are turning. It couldn't be a more gorgeous day.

Inside the DeSotos' house, Dixie isn't thinking about the sky. The wedding is in two hours, and she's freaking out.

"Calm down, Dix," Joanne tries to soothe her. "You can't let Kel see you like this."

Jenny watches with fascination as Dixie paces back and forth in their living room. Joanne had volunteered their house for the bridal party to get ready, so Roy, John, Joe, and Kel were doing their prepping a John's apartment.

"Geez," Kim says, smiling, "I hope the groom isn't as nervous as the bride."

"If I know my brother," Sophie says with a mischievous grin, "He's even more nervous."

"Thanks, guys," Dixie says, her sarcastic wit in no way diminished by her nerves.

Jenny is already dressed, sitting on the couch. The wedding colors are peacock blue and silver. The bridesmaid dresses were blue, and Kim would have a silver sash on hers. The groom and groomsmen would have blue ties with black suits. The bouquets for the bridesmaids would be white daisies, wrapped in silver ribbon.

By 11, the bridal party is dressed, minus the bride. Dixie is going to change at the church. They do their hair and makeup, then pile into Sophie's car.

Dixie is a vision in her wedding dress. Three-quarter sleeved white gown, with a little train. The whole dress was covered by a glorious lace oversheath.

"Alright Dix," Kim says. "This is it. Do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?"

"I think so," she answers. Her nurse instincts are kicking in and she is remarkably calm. "My dress is new, my earrings are older than I am. This necklace is yours, and, well, my bouquet will have blue on it."

Jenny is just starting to get impatient when Roy pokes his head in.

"Is the bride ready?"

"We all are," is Joanne's reply.

The bridesmaids and junior bridesmaid follow Roy to the front of the church, entering through a side door. They stand at the altar with Kel and the groomsmen. Jenny stands solemnly beside her mother, and Chris stands with Roy, looking uncomfortable in his new suit.

The organist plays as Kim walks in, then he switches to the wedding march. Every head swivels to the back of the church.

The doors open, and Dixie steps into the sanctuary. There is a collective intake of breath as the wedding guests see her. Her lacy dress and silver shoes set off the blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly. She hold her silver-and-blue wrapped bouquet of white daisies and baby's breath at her waist as she walks down the aisle. The joy on Kel's face is impossible to miss as he watches his bride.

She reaches the altar, and hands her bouquet to Kim. She turns to Kel, a look of apprehensive excitement on her face.

Facing each other, they turn to the minister.

"We are gathered here today," he begins, "to celebrate the union of two people. Dixie and Kel have chosen all of you to bear witness to this sacred ceremony."

"If you will take each other's hands," he continues.

Kel grasps Dixie's thin hands in his. How well he knew those hands. Those hands had assisted him in surgery more times than he could count. Those were the hands that always held what he needed, long before he asked. He knew those hands, knew their every touch. And, boy, was he ready to call those hands his own.

"Kelly Joseph Brackett," the minister begins, "do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kel answers, his voice deep and rough.

"Dixie Ann McCall," the minister continues, "do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replies, her voice breaking.

Then the minister speaks the words that everyone in the room has been waiting years to hear. "I now pronounce you Dr. and Mrs. Brackett. You may kiss the bride."

Dixie leans in and kisses her new husband. Soft, tender, loving. One long, amazing kiss. Then they pull apart.

Everyone is smiling. Even Johnny, who usually resents weddings due to his own disappointing love life, can't hide a grin.


	4. Dixie's Surprise

Chapter 4: Dixie's Surprise

Later that day

At the reception, everyone is in good spirits. Well, almost everyone. Dixie's silver wedding band, set with diamonds, glimmers on her finger as Kel whirls her around the dance floor. She's smiling, but her heart isn't in it.

She loves Kel, more than anything. As far as her husband goes, she couldn't be happier. She only wished that her parents were there. They were in Vietnam, with her brother, his wife, and their children. Her younger brother, a former Marine, has met and married his wife while deployed in 1963. He returned to the States just long enough to say goodbye to his parents after leaving the military. He returned to his wife in Vietnam, and they had two children by 1978. His wife was pregnant again, and Dixie's parents had flown to Vietnam two days before her engagement was announced. Her brother's third son had been born only 4 days before the wedding, on November 19. When she heard that news, Dixie pretty much gave up all hope that her parents would be at her wedding.

Soon, the fast-paced dancing music stops. Everyone leaves the dance floor. Dixie's expecting a couple's first dance announcement. Her eyes fill with tears when the DJ announces a father-daughter dance. Her father steps onto the dance floor, holding his hand out to her.

Tears run down her cheeks as she steps out to take his hand. She's really crying as "Sunrise, Sunset" begins to play.

Dixie lays her head on her father's shoulder, tears pouring from her eyes. He whisper sings in her ear, "Is this the little girl I carried? Is that the little boy at play? I don't remember growing older. When did they?"

She's crying harder as he continues. "When did she get to be a beauty? When did he grow to be so tall? Wasn't it yesterday when they were small?"

During the first chorus, he spins her into Kel's arms. Through her tears, Dixie sees her mother walk out and join her father on the dance floor. They're both singing along, "What words of wisdom can I give them? How can I help to ease their way? Now they must learn from one another, day by day."

By the middle of the second verse, everyone is singing. "They look so natural together. Just like two newlyweds should be."

Dixie is shaking with tears, her head on Kel's shoulder. The song ends, and they leave the floor. Her parents follow.

"Dix?" Kel says as they walk into a little room off the reception hall. "You okay?"

She's crying too hard to answer. Her parents walk in, and she throws herself into their arms.

"You're here," she whispers through the tears.

"You thought we would miss your wedding day?" her mother asks, tears in her eyes.

No one says anything. Nothing needs to be said. It's all there, unspoken.

Soon, they return to the party, and it's time to cut the cake.

The caterers bring out the cake. It's gorgeous, covered in smooth white fondant with blue and silver fondant flowers. Dixie and Kel step up to it, and Joe hands them the knife. Kel's hand is on top of Dixie's as they go to cut the first piece. Everyone is cheering as they pull out the first piece. They each take a fork and feed each other a bite, grinning at the taste of frosting, cake, and new beginnings.

Dixie smiles at her husband, her eyes still glossy with tears. "Thank you," she whispers.

"I love you," is his only response.


	5. More

Chapter 5: More

November 24, 1979

Dixie wakes up happy, next to her husband. They're in San Francisco for a week on their honeymoon. Originally they had planned on a three day trip, so they could return to work as soon as possible. The rest of Rampart's staff, however, said "No way."

So, there they are. Dixie is beyond excited to show Kel the bay, her bay. She spent most of her young life in the SF Bay Area, after moving from Santa Rosa when she was 3.

Kel wakes up just then, grinning as he sees his new wife. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"To show my favorite person on earth around my favorite place on earth? I should think so!" she answers with a happy laugh.

Over the next six days, they do everything. Every single touristy thing there is to do around the San Francisco Bay, and many more that only a native would know about. They even rent a car and drive out to Santa Rosa, where Dixie was born.

As they are on the plane home, Kel asks, "Was it all you hoped for?"

"More," is her only reply.


	6. Homecoming

Chapter 6: Homecoming

November 30, 1979

Dixie and Kel had flown into Burbank at 8pm last night. They didn't get back to Carson until almost 10:30. They were tired, but happy to be home and ready to go back to work.

They head into Rampart for the 11am shift. Dixie changes into her uniform, and is pleased to find a new nameplate on her desk. "Mrs. D. Brackett, R.N." it reads. Although she knows that her nursing degree will remain under the name Dixie McCall, she appreciates the gesture.

She walks over to the nursing station, and is immediately surrounded by her nurses.

"Let's see it!" they cry. "Show us the ring!"

She holds up her hand with the silver band on it, and they gawk for a few seconds until their head nurse takes over.

"Alright," Dixie snaps playfully, "get back to work!"

"Aww, Dix," Sharon Walters whines jokingly. "You're no fun."

"I only got married, Sharon," she answers. "I didn't lose my mind."

"Understood, Mrs. Brackett," she replies, rather sarcastically.

Dixie rolls her eyes.

Just then the intercom beeps. She walks into the base station, just missing the transmission from whichever squad is calling in. She waits for a repeat, and is not disappointed.

"Rampart, this is Squad 5-1. How do you read?" Johnny's voice comes over the radio.

"Read you loud and clear, 51. Go ahead." Dixie grabs a pad and pencil to record the rescue details a Johnny continues.

"Rampart, we have a male, 12 years old, with a fractured left wrist. We have immobilized the fracture. No complications, victim is en route to your location."

"10-4, 51"

About ten minutes later, the ambulance pulls up. Mike Morton follows the gurney into treatment 3, and Dixie is surprised to see Johnny and Roy walking in after it.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asks. "You didn't need to do a follow-up."

"We know," Roy says. "We asked the Cap if we could run over here to see you and Kel. He didn't mind, as long as we stay available."

"Well," she says, "here I am. Kel's probably in his office."

"So, how was it?" Johnny asks innocently.

"How was what, John?" Dixie counters jokingly.

John doesn't get the joke. "Your honeymoon! Showing the good doctor around San Francisco! How was it?"

"Wonderful." she replies, ignoring his oblivion. "Really wonderful. I'd forgotten how much I loved Northern California."

"Well, now, Dix," Roy pipes up, "don't go thinking of leaving us."

"Oh, Roy," she answers, "you know I could never leave Rampart. It'd fall apart. Anyway, who'd take care of you two if I wasn't here?"

"What's up, hose jockeys?" Kel asks, coming up behind the two paramedics.

"Hey, Doc," John answers, "We just stopped by to see the new couple."

"Oh," Kel quips, "did someone else get married?"

"You guys, Dr. Brackett!" Johnny is having a really hard time with jokes.

"Calm down, Johnny," Kel says, "It was a joke."

"Yeah," Roy says. "That makes the third joke today you haven't understood. I think that's a record, even for you."

"What?!" John is indignant. "I haven't missed three jokes. List them."

Roy is happy to oblige. "One: Dr. Brackett's joke just now. Two: Dixie's joke about the honeymoon. Three: Chet's joke at the station this morning."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "Fine."

They're all laughing at John as the handie-talkie goes off.

"Squad 51, what is your status?"

Roy picks it up, still chuckling at the offended look on John's face. "Squad 51, available."

"Squad 51, man down. 1426 Winston. 1-4-2-6 Winston, cross street 6th. Time out: 11:57."

Roy answers the call, already walking towards the door. "Squad 51."

"See you soon," John calls over his shoulder.

"We'll be here," Dixie answers.

Kel wraps his arms around his wife's shoulders as they watch the two paramedics walk away. She grasps his hands in hers, smiling at him over her shoulder.

When another squad calls in with a victim, they answer the call. Dixie takes down the rescue details, her wedding ring shining on her finger. Nothing has changed, yet everything has changed.


End file.
